No Emotions
by Niki Salvatore
Summary: Jeremy's dead and there's nothing left for Elena. She turns off her humanity...
1. Chapter 1

„Noooo Noooo I can't! I can't! It hurts. Please make it stop it hurts!", Elena screams and breaks down on the floor, tears running down her cheek. Her friends have been right when they said she was in denial. She was until she went looking for her brother and realized what everybody already knew, her brother's dead. Yesterday, when she found her brother, lying on the floor of the cave, realizing he wasn't breathing anymore, no blood was left in his system, she saw everything infront of her eyes again: it's her fault. It's her fault that her parents died. It's her fault that John and Jenna are dead. And now it's her fault again. It's her fault that her brother's dead. One mistake caused all their deaths. And it was her mistake. If she didn't go to the party with Matt that night the car accident happened, her parents would still be alive. She should have stayed at home as it was planned and have a family evening. Her parents wouldn't have been in the car and they would be alive. If she didn't go to the party, she wouldn't have met Damon and Stefan. Her life and the life of her family members would be vampire-free. Klaus probably wouldn't have found her and the sacrafice wouldn't have been taken place-Jenna would be alive, Elena wouldln't have died and John wouldn't have sacrafice himself for her. No vampires-Elena wouldn't be a vampire by herself. Her friends and her brother wouldn't have searched for the 'cure' to make her human again. They wouldnt have gone to the island and into the cave. Katherine wouldn't have been there to kill Jeremy and her brother would still be alive. They would probably have a family evening now, laughing and getting on each other's nerves. They would be happy and ALIVE. But they aren't. They're all dead because Elena made this one big mistake which changed her whole life. It changed the lifes of everyone who lives in Mystic Falls. Elena dealt with the knowledge that she caused her parents, Jennas and Johns death as good as possible. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't fully her fault but deep inside she has always known the truth. It was her fault and everyday she prayed for forgivness but she knew there was no forgivness for people like her. She didn't deserve forgivness, she didn't deserve anything but being punished. But she couldn't think like that, she didn't allow herself to think this way because she needed to be there for her brother, to be strong for him. But now that he's gone and she has nothing to be strong for anymore it's all rushing back to her mind. Everyone is dead because of her and now there's nothing left for her anymore. She has nothing to live for. She can't be strong anymore, her whole life power that kept her standing and talking vanished and now she's sitting on the floor. No words can describe her pain, it's more than anyone can ever imagine. Losing her whole family and being the reason that they're dead-nobody can live with this knowledge. It's just too much. „Elena, I need you to calm down.", Damon says kneeling infront of her, causing her to cry harder. How should she calm down? There's no way she'll calm down it's not possible. There's no going back. When her other family members died she had a reason to calm down and move on with her life-her brother. But he's gone and this time she won't suffer and then move on. She can't. She can't go back to being the girl who has lost everyone. Damon realizes the same. Elena won't move on, not after losing her brother. It breaks pieces in Damon seeing her like this. He knows he has to be strong for her, help her, but it's very hard not breaking himself. He puts his arms around her and pulls her toward him. Elena clings to him as her life dependens on it and it probably does at the moment. Damon holds her tightly, murmuring,"I can help you." and after a while he breaks apart, causing Elena to look into his eyes. „I can help you."he repeats louder,suddenly knowing what he has to do. „How?" Elena asks desperately, ready to do anything just to make the pain stop. „Turn it off."Damon says and feels the power of the sire-bond. „Turn it off" he repeats more strongly. As Elena looks into the blue ocean eyes and listens to Damons voice she feels how the pain slowly starts vanishing. The pain about losing her parents, her aunt, uncle and her brother vanishes. But not just the pain vanishes. The next emotions leaving Elena are, love, sadness, joy... until there are no emotions left in Elena. She still looks like the same girl she was five seconds ago but now her humanity is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

„You can't just kill people, Elena! That's not you.", Caroline cries hoping to see the sparkle in Elena's eyes, her humanity. But Elena has turned it off and is not capable to feel anything. „I don't care, Caroline and now get out of my way I'm still thirsty."

But her best friend doesn't want to back away, „That's not you, Elena! Please!", Caroline repeats her words and can't stop the tears running down her cheek. Caroline was with them when Damon told Elena to turn it off and she was completely on Damons side because it killed her to see her best friend so broken but she never thought Elena would change that much. And how should she know how it was like to be emotionless? Caroline was the 'perfect' vampire, she has never even considered turning her humanity off. The vampire in front of her isn't the friend she has known since kindergarten. She's the total opposite of herself. While Elena was nice and caring, the girl in front of her is cruel and couldn't care less. Elena isn't herself. She's a cold bitch who happens to look like her kindergarten-friend. If she didn't see her using the humanity switch, she would think it's another Katherine.

Caroline looks at Elena with pleading eyes. Her friend must be somewhere inside this emotionless body. „I said get out of my way."Elena repeats with dangerous slow calm voice.

When Caroline doesn't move, she pushes the blonde vampire and throws her on the floor. „Stay. Out. Of. My. Way."Elena whispers into Carolines ear and the next moment she's gone, leaving Caroline coughing on the floor.

Elena rolls her eyes, does the blonde vampire really think they're still friends? Elena doesn't care about such things anymore. Right now all she can think about is blood. And she'll get it. The only problem is that all people living in Mystic Falls have vervain in their system, that's why Elena lies down on the main-road, using 'Damons' trick. She has seen Damon and a few other vampires doing this and now she's doing it herself. Elena closes her eyes and shuts every thought out of her mind. About five minutes later she hears a car driving by. The driver stops abruptly when she sees a girl lying moveless in front of her and gets out of her car, rushing to Elena. „Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?", the woman asks Elena upset and starts feeling her pulse. When she feels no pulse she starts panicking and runs back to her car, looking for her phone.

„I don't feel anything" The woman feels a warm breath on the back of her neck and immediately whirls around, an alarmed expression on her face. „Oh my god. Are you okay? Were you in an accident?", the woman asks despite the bad feeling in her stomach. She tries dialing the number of the ambulance but with her shaking fingers she doesn't even manage to type one number into her phone.

Watching the nervous woman in front of her, soon bores Elena. So, she throws the womans' phone away and shows her vampire teeth. She feels her eyes changing and grabs the woman by her neck, holding her into the air. Before she can start screaming, Elena buries her teeth in the womans' neck. The woman flails around but soon her life power leaves her body and she sinks to the ground. Elena slicks the blood off her mouth and throws the dead body in the car trunk, not caring to clean up. After drinking the blood of six people, Elena's still thirsty but decides to pay the Salvatores a visit. She has an eternity to live, so, why thinking about time? She has plenty of time.

„Damon?", Elena calls out when she enters the Salvatore boarding house. When she gets no response she calls for the other Salvatore brother but it seems like nobody's home. Elena just shrugs and goes upstairs. Since this house has the only vervain-free showers, why don't use it? Elena puts her clothes off and turnes the water on, waiting for it to become warm. She watches herself in the big mirror and bows her head to the side. Her haircut doesn't fit her anymore, she thinks. Maybe it fit the old, human and boring Elena but she's not the same girl anymore. She's a vampire and has no emotions. Her haircut should show that she's changed. „Today hairdresser", Elena decides and steps into the shower.

„You will make my hair unforgettable. It will be the complete opposite of now.", Elena compells the hairdresser and adds,"Maybe shorter and curly" Then she sits down and closes her eyes, letting the woman do her work. Elena lets her mind wander to one hour ago.

_Elena steps out of the shower and smirks when she hears that the Salvatores are back. Not caring to put something on she exits Damons' bathroom and is immediately greeted with shocked faces. Damon, Stefan and Caroline are standing in Damons' bedroom and were talking about the vervain problem in town, but when they saw Elena they immediately shut up. Caroline is the first to look away from Elena and suddenly seems to think that the ceiling is very interesting. It's not that she hasn't seen Elena naked before but it's still very awkward, especially because Damon AND Stefan are there. The brothers exchange a look, not knowing what to do or to say. _

„_What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before", Elena breaks the silence, causing Damon to smirk and Stefan looking away from Elena. „Like what you see, Damon?", Elena asks since he's the only one still looking at her. Damon smirks wider and steps toward her. „I always like seeing you naked, Elena but you should get dressed now. I think you make it very hard for my brother, remembering that this", he says and points to Elena,"belongs to me now" Elena smirks at Damon and whirls around walking toward Damons wardrobe. She sees a dress she once forgot at Damons and picks it. „Wanna help me get dressed, Damon?" Elena turns around before she closes the bathroom door. „Nope I'm fine.", Damon responds. _

_If HIS Elena asks this question, he wouldn't hesitate to follow her into the bathroom but he wouldn't help her get dressed. Undressed it's much more fun. _

_Caroline clears her throat, getting both Salvatores' attention, and points outside the room. She doesn't wait for a reaction of the brothers but just walks outside. Damon and Stefan exchange a look and then follow the blonde vampire. Whatever she has to say, she doesn't want Elena to listen._

_Elena still tries to listen but doesn't hear much. She just hears Caroline saying she's not herself and they have to do something blablabla. This isn't something Elena hasn't heard before, so she puts the dress on and leaves the house, going straight to the hairdresser._

„It's finished, Miss Gilbert.", the hairdresser informs Elena and causes the vampire to stop her thoughts and open her eyes. Her hair is shorter and a little bit curly-but not as curly as Katherines- as Elena told the woman to do it. A red-purple strand of her hair makes her brown doe eyes even more beautiful.

„You did a nice job. Now give me your hand and don't make any noise.", Elena compells the woman who immediately holds her hand toward her. „Thank you.", Elena smiles at the hairdresser and bites into her wrist. Since they're in public and the woman is nice to her Elena decides not to kill her and lets go of the hand. „Forget the last hour", Elena says and exits the hairdresser.

_What to do now, what to do now?_Elena thinks and grimaces when she looks down at her clothes. The dress is nice and fit perfectly for the old Elena but the new Elena definitely has to go shopping. Her old clothest wouldn't suit her anymore but that's not the only reason she's going to the shopping center now; she has no clothes. After she has turned off her humanity, she burnt her house down, her brothers body and her clothes in it.

„_Damon what did you do? Her humanity was the only thing she had left.", Stefan screams at his brother, who has just told Elena to turn it off. „Humanity means nothing if you don't have someone to care about, Stefan", Damon responds tired. _

_It's been a long day for everyone and Elenas' breakdown gave Damon the rest. He hates that he had forced Elena to turn her humanity off but he had had no choice. He know it's the best for her. She just needs a rest from her life. She has lost so many people and now Jeremy-it was impossible for her to move on. Damon realized it and told her the only thing that can help her. Now she'll just have a break, have fun and when she's ready she'll turn it back on. _

„_You're right. I'm sorry, I...", Stefan starts but doesn't know how to end his sentence. „I know Stefan, I know." Damon half embraces his little brother. _

_Elena listens to Damon and Stefan and she knows she should care that they're sad how this all ended, but she doesn't. She doesn't care about anything anymore. Of course she still remembers blaiming herself for everything and sitting on the floor crying but when she thinks of this now she feels nothing. Still, she doesn't want to live in this house anymore. So, when the Salvatore brothers enter the house she takes a burning matchstick and let it fall. With a brother on each of her sides she leaves her old life behind her._

„What is in those bags?", Stefan asks Elena when she enters the boarding house. „I went shopping", she answeres and walkes by him to Damons room.

When she opens the door and sees Damons expression to her new haircut she smiles and throws her hair behind her shoulder. Elena puts her bags down on the bed and has to stop herself from laughing when she looks at Damon.

He can't take his eyes off of her. His mouth is wide open. He always thought Elena's the most beautiful girl he has ever met and didn't think she could get more beautiful but she just prooved him wrong.

„You look amazing.", he says when he's finally able to speak again. „Thank you, Damon. You know, I hoped you would like it.", Elena says and lies down next to Damon on his bed. „And I know what you would like too.", she adds seductively and crawls upon Damon.

She starts kissing him while she takes his shirt off. It costs Damon all the strenght he has to stop her but somehow he manages to. „What are you doing?", Elena asks annoyed when he puts his shirt back on. „ I won't sleep with you when you're emotionless. I want to make love to you not only fuck you, Elena.", Damon says causing Elena to roll her eyes.

„Fine then you can wait a long time because the Elena who cares about love or cares about anything is gone and won't come back." Elena takes her shopping bags and leaves Damons room not planning to come back very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

„Bad day, huh?", Klaus asks watching Elena doing shots. _Maybe she turned it back on. That would explain the drinking_, Klaus thinks but after Elena shoots him an annoyed gaze he knows that's not the case. He takes the seat next to Elena and motions the bartender to bring him the same Elena has.

„Bad day?", Elena repeats Klaus' question when he tells the bartender to keep them coming. After having enough alcohol that Klaus feels like talking he turns to Elena. „You have no idea." He takes a deep breath and adds, „Do you know the feeling that everybody hates you"

Elena rolls her eyes and turns to Klaus. She went there to be alone and not to have a hybrid talking to her about emotions. „Nope. And either you shut up now and do shots with me or leave. I'm not in the mood to talking about things like emotions."

Klaus smirks at Elenas' words. Everyone in this town is full of emotions and wants to talk about it, he didn't realize he's doing it too. „Know what? I'm done with this emotionfull-town. I'll leave, wanna join me on a bloody road trip?"

Elena shrugs, jumps off her seat and walks toward the exit. „Are you coming?", she asks Klaus not caring to turn around to see if he's following her. „I have to go to the boarding house, getting a few things packed. I'll see you in two hours in front of the house." Not waiting for Klaus' respond, Elena vanishes with vampire speed.

„Stooop, little Lady. Where do you think are you going?", Damon steps in front of Elena stopping her to exit the house.

„Damon, get out of my way. You're not my dad or something like that. You can't tell me to leave or not to.", Elena says annoyed and when Damon hinders her again of getting past him she rolls her eyes and asks him what he wants.

„What I want Elena? I fucking want you to be MY Elena again.", Damon screams and pushes Elena against the wall.

Elena just laughs at the upset Damon in front of her. „Really Damon? You should have thought about this earlier, don't you think. Did you think? I don't think so. You didn't think about what I would be like without my humanity. Nobody of you did. And now you're all like, Elena that's not you!" Elena lets out a laugh causing Damon to back a little bit away.

„You're the reason I am how I am. You should accept this and if you want to blaim somebody for what has happened you should blaim yourself because..", but Elena will never finish this sentence because at this moment Stefan shoots with a vervain bullet at Elena. Damon has never seen her eyes full with so much hate when she glares at the brothers who are now standing side by side.

„Good timing brother.", Damon says trying to hide how much Elenas' words have affected him. She's right, isn't she? Maybe making her turning off her humanity wasn't a good idea. But he was desperate and didn't know how to help her. At this moment he thought it was the only way. Maybe she just needed him to be there for her but he will never find out.

Stefan knows Damon too well to not notice he is affected by Elenas' words. He's sure Damon doesn't want to talk about it but that doesn't keep him from asking if he's okay. Damon just nodds and so the vampire brothers carry Elena downstairs to the cellar.

When Elena wakes up she immediately rubs her neck. Stefan vervained her, she remembers and stops the urgue to growl. She listens if someone's upstairs and hears the brothers whispering.

„I'll check on her maybe the dosis was too much.", Damon says quietly to Stefan but still loud enough for Elena to hear. So, she closes her eyes to pretend like she's still asleep and waits until she hears the cellar door being opened.

„Elena?", Damon says and steps toward his love. It breaks his heart seeing her like this. Vulnerabe and like she's already dead. „Elena?", Damon repeats and is surprised by being thrown against a wall.

Elena knows her chance isn't big but she can't just sit there and do nothing. As fast as possible she speeds out of the cellar and up the stairs. „Stefan!", Elena hears Damon shout and it seems like Stefan is prepared for something like this because when Elena opens the door she feels immediately Stefans arms around her. „Let go of me! Let go of me!", she screams and flails around.

Stefan doesn't think of doing such a thing and just tightens his grip around her. „I don't want to break your neck but if you don't stop fighting me I won't hesitate to do it.", he whispers into her ear and relaxes a little bit when he feels that Elena has given up the fight.

But Elena doesn't think of giving up. When she feels Stefans grip loosening around her,, she immediately uses his weakness and pushes him hard in the stomach. She smiles when she sees him going to the ground and holds him by the neck to throw him against the wall. Before Stefan can come back to his feet, Elena's there breaking his backbone.

Elena turns around to leave the house but the next thing she feels is pain and then nothing...

Elena wakes up in the cellar again but this time Stefan and Damon are in there, too. „Good morning Sleeping Beauty. We thought you'll never wake up", Damon says with a smirk to Stefans direction and adds, „Congratz to breaking my stupid brother's backbone. You're much younger than him and you could still defeat I gues it's not hard to defeat him"

Elena rolls her eyes what seemes like the hundreth time today, she's not really in a yeah-let's-talk mood. „Alaric didn't train you.", is all she says to Stefan and then stares emotionless at the ceiling.

„Fine, if you don't want to talk let's start.", Damon says and is satisfied when he sees Elena's looking at him, at least she cares about what they're going to do. But she won''t like it. „Stefan.", is all Damon says and his brother shoots with a wooden bullet at the brunette vampire.

Elena cries when the bullet enters her body and can't do anything but watch when Stefan chains her on a chair. „You wanna play games?", she asks, adding,"Let's see who'll break first. Me or you."

Elena doesn't want to satisfise the brothers with her screams so she tries stopping them from coming out her mouth no matter how much it hurts. The Salvatores spent the last hour torturing her with vervain with the hope to get an emotion out of Elena but she doesn't plan to play their little game.

With all her power Elena remains silent as she feels fire all over her body. It's no real fire of course, it's vervain but it definitely feels like fire. Next she feels a wooden stake in her stomach causing her to cough. She hates that she made a noise and immediately falls back into her silent-mode.

„She's right, Damon. Who will break first, we or her? She doesn't seem near breaking and you can barely hold the stake and I can't look at her thinking of who she was and doing those things to her.", Stefan is the first to speak after what seems like an eternity.

„Let's take a break.", Damon says tiredly and exits the cellar, soon followed by Stefan. „What do you plan to do now?", Stefan sits down next to his brother on the couch and pours himself and Damon a drink, knowing that his brother needs his Bourbon now. Damon murmurs a thanks when he takes the drink from Stefan and gives his brother his cell phone. „Calling Blondie."

„Do you remember the day of your first kiss?", Caroline asks cheering. This is her third try to get some emotion from Elena but she won't give up. This is her best friend sitting in front of her even if she doesn't act like that lately and she will never give up on her. When Caroline starts telling Elena of this day she immediately gets caught into her memories.

„_Elena, Elena!", the blond child runs toward her brunette friend and nearly causes her to fall when she embraces her. Elena giggles and answeres Carolines hug. The two of them aren't just best friends they're sisters. _

„_Care, what's up?", Elena asks her best friend curiously. Caroline's always a loud and laughing person but today she seems very excited. _

„_Guess what! Guess what!", the blonde jumps excited causing Elena to laugh. „What is it Caroline?", she asks between laughing. _

_Instead of giving her an answere Caroline takes Elenas hand and runs with her friend behind her toward the lunch room of the kindergarten. „My Mom bought me this yesterday!", Caroline says excited and gives Elena a barbie. The brunette immediately jumps too recognizing the barbie from a movie the two friends watched a few days before. _

„_Is this Rose from the new barbie movie?", a male voice asks behind the excited friends. They immediately turn around to see a boy at their age looking at Carolines barbie with a sparkle in his eyes. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. The two friends haven't seen him before but when he asks them if he could play with them they say „yes". _

_They spend the whole day playing and when they have to go home they're all sad that their day together is over. But before they go the boy smiles and then kisses Elena. Carolines friend is more than stunned and just stares at the boy. He blushes and then runs toward his mother who is waiting for him._

Caroline smiles at the memorie but when she looks at Elena she sees nothing but annoyance. Caroline feels tears in her eyes but doesn't want to cry in front of this person. She calls for Damon and runs upstairs being comforted by Stefan.

„What did you do to Blondie?", Damon asks when they're alone.

„Nothing.", she responds with her emotionless voice and frowns when she sees what's in Damons hand. „Go ahead" She doesn't want to get hurt again because...it hurts but she won't break. She will not give into them. She bites her teeth together not wanting to make a sound.

„I see we're back to silent. What about...", but he can't finish his sentence. Klaus is standing in the doorway to the cellar looking at the scene in front of him. „I was waiting. I don't like to wait", causing Elena to smirk at the hybrid.


	4. Chapter 4

„Shit", Damon murmurs when he wakes up in the cellar, alone, with a slowly fading pain on his neck. The memories of torturing Elena and Klaus coming for her rescue are immediately rushing back to his mind. The last thing he remembers is Klaus saying that he has waited for Elena. This brings Damon to the question why but he has no answere. He gets up and circles his head to get a feeling back into hiis neck and goes slowly up stairs, knowing there's no need to hurry; Elena's long gone.

„Good morning, Blondie, Stefan", Damon greets the two vampires who are just about to wake up. „What happened?", Stefan asks tired and rubs his neck at the same time Caroline yells, „What the hell?"

Stefan gets up and joins his brother on the couch pouring himself a drink, while Blondie stays sitting on the floor. „The last thing I remember is that we were talking and then... we just woke up.", the blonde vampire says causing Stefan to nod. It's the last thing he remebers too. „So, what happened?", Stefan turns toward his brother.

„Klaus happened. I was just about to move on with what we were doing the whole day and then he appeared in the doorway. He said something like, I don't like waiting and then everything went black and when I woke up-not much earlier as you two- Elena and Klaus were gone."

Stefan sighs, knowing Elena's probably not even in town anymore. „What do you think Klaus wants with Elena? I mean she's a vampire he has no use for her, at least we don't know one."

„I don't know, Stefan. But if this hybrid harms Elena in any way I'll find another white oak stake!", Damon says angrily. Since he got turned into a vampire he hasn't had someone to care about. Stefan was capable to care for himself but Elena's a baby vampire and even she got trained by Alaric he doubts she can defend herself for more than one secone against the original hybrid.

„We'll find her.", Stefan reassures his brother, putting a hand on Damons' shoulder to calm the vampire a little bit.

While the two brothers start talking about how they could find Elena, Caroline gets caught in her memories.

_Giggling Caroline lays down on Elenas' bed, soon followed by her best friend. It's Friday evening and the two friends are having one of their 'famous' sleepovers. They usually spend these days at Elenas' because her mom just makes the best brownies in the world._

„_You really kissed him?", Elena asks unbelieving after she finally manages to stop laughing. Caroline's not the type of girl who makes the first step in a relationship but it seems like this time it's different._

_The blonde just looks down at her hands, trying to hide the big smile on her face. That's answere enough for the brunette and she punshes Caroline playfully in her side. „You like him! You like him!", she screams out and soon feels a hand over her mouth, causing her to shut up. As soon as Caroline takes her hand away from Elenas' mouth, the brunette screams another time, „You like him!"_

_Caroline throws herself at Elena and soon the two friends are lying next to each other, laughing. After about a minute Caroline manages to say a few words between laughter, „My stomach hurts because of laughing but I can't stop", causing Elena and soon herself laugh even harder._

_When they finally manage to stop laughing what seemed like an eternity, Caroline tells Elena every little detail of her kiss with Mike._

„_Have you thought about where you want to go after graduation?", Caroline asks changing the topic because the last they talked was about her kissing skills and she definitely wants to talk about something different. It doesn't even matter what. Everything's better than listening to Elena how she has to use more tongue._

_Elena rolls her eyes at her best friend, part because she knows Caroline just want to change the topic, part because she knows her friend's serious. Caroline's got all maped out. She has planned her whole life, even her funeral. According to Caroline she'll die at the age of 98 and will have lots of grandchilds._

„_We still have five years until we have to think about things like that.", Elena complaints but knowing Caroline won't let the topic fall, she adds,"Probably somewhere in Europe."_

„I know where Elena is.", Caroline interrupts the brothers who were just talking about how to find Elena. Immediately two heads turned around to her. „At least I know the continent.", Caroline adds.

When the airplane leaves the ground, Klaus tells Elena to choose a few people. They've been driving for three hours until they arrived at the airport and the emotionless vampire more than made clear she's thirsty.

„Everyone on this plane is compelled, you can have whoever you want.", Klaus says and answeres Elenas' smirk.

„Sounds good to me.", Elena leaves her seat and steps on the corridor so everyone could see her. „We're gonna have fun and you'll all die. Who wants first?"

Elena closes her eyes when she feels the warm blood flooding through her throat. She stopped counting how many people she drowned off blood a long time ago but this one she won't woman she has her teeth in right now is probably at her age and has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She doesn't look very special but she's strong. She could resist the compulsion for a long time but at the end she was compelled like everyone else. But her mental strenght fascinated Elena because she has never met someone who could resist it without vervain, not even for a short time. No Elena won't kill her, to be honest she will kill her but before she'll give the woman her blood. Klaus has had his hybrids-who he killed-to do the dirty work for him and that brought Elena to the idea she may need someone who went shopping for her and brought her fresh blood. A maid.

Elena pulls back of the aorta of the girl and bites into her wrist, making the blonde drinking her blood. Then she snaps her neck and moves on to a man in his thirties.

One hour before the plane will land every passenger on it is dead. Elena has killed all of them while Klaus watched her doing so. He didn't plan to let her have all the humans but he soon realized it's fun watching her killing them.

Klaus and Elena are sitting on their seats like they're normal passengers on a plane and there aren't dead bodies surrounding them when the girl next to them coughs and opens her eyes. „What happened?", the girls asks confused and soon backs away scared of the creatures in front of her. She's in transition what means she remembers what happened while she was under compulsion.

„You, you killed me!", the blonde screams pointing at Elena, moving to the other side of the plane where are no vampires.

Elena laughs, „Dying isn't such a bad thing, at least not for lucky people like you. You're a vampire, sweetie and you're going to be my maid." Elena says with a shrug and takes her bag onto her lap to look for her phone.

While Elena searches for good music on her phone, Klaus compels the new vampire to do everything Elena tells her to.

„This isn't real music! I've had a bad music taste.", Elena complaints, giving Klaus her phone with the hope that he may finde a good song. He shakes his head and returnes the phone to Elena to look for his own phone when he hears Elena saying, „This"

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone, I crashed my car into the bridge i watched I let it burn. I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge..._

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._ Elena jumps off her seat and dances to the music, singing to the text.

„I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone", Elena sings and motions Klaus to dance with her. _I crashed my car into a bridge I watched I let it burn._

„I threw your shit into a bag and pushid it down the stairs.", Klaus stands up too singing the next line and taking the bottle of scotch Elena holds toward him.

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I don't care I love it I don't care._ They sing together and Elena spins around throwing her hands in the air. I LOVE IT! „I got this feeling..."

Jumping on the seats, drinking, dancing, laughing, Elena hasn't enjoyed herself that much for a long time. „Wanna see me twerking?", Elena suddenly asks Klaus seductively, causing him to stop in his move.

Klaus can't control himself any longer when he sees Elena swinging her hips to the music and wiggling with her damn sexy ass and now he just has to touch this said damn sexy ass.

In a second he's in front of Elena and presses her against the plane wall. She looks at him with lustful eyes and doesn't hesitate to kiss him wildly back when she feels his hungry lips on hers. In a matter of a second they're both undressed and Klaus buries himself inside her before she could react, causing her to cry out.

Elenas' body stretches around him, holding him tightly as he began to move, rocking his hips into her. Elena moans into his mouth and buries her hands into his blonde curls, pressing his lips back to hers. She doesn't stop Klaus from pulling her leg around his hip, too lost in the moment. Klaus nearly pulls out just to thrust back in deeper as before and again and again...

When Elena soon falls over the edge, he buries himself one more time inside her and then follows her. They are breathing hard and after Klaus catches his beath he starts dressing himself.

„Well, that was intersting.", Elena picks up her clothes and vanishes inside the bathroom, calling for Sarah-the new turned vampire who has watched the scene in front of her but remained calm as she was told to do.

As Sarah enters the small bathroom Elena has already put her black dress on. Feeling the presence of the other vampire in the room, Elena asks annoyed,"What took you so long?", without turning around to face the blond.

„I, I..", the woman stumbles accross her words but Elena shuts her off by saying,"Make my hair and make-up"

About half an hour later the plane arrives at the airport in Rome, Italy. The look on the pilots' face is priceless when he sees what happened to his passengers. But before he can speak or scream or do anything else, Elena snaps his neck and drinks his blood eagerly. Leaving the last dead body behind her, Elena follows Klaus and Sarah outside the plane, breathing in the warm Italy-air.

„Can you please do a location spell, Bonnie?", Stefan asks the witch,"I know Elena's probably not one of your favorite people to see now but deep inside there's still your best friend." Damon and Stefan spent the whole day looking for answeres where Elena could be. Thanks to Caroline they know at least the continent but Europe's still big. Bonnie's their last hope.

„She has been my best friends since kindergarten but this person died when her brother died. Elena's gone. The sooner you accept this the better.", Bonnie rolls her eyes at the two desperate vampires in front of her and shuts the door close in front of their noses, taking them their last hope. She understands why they can't accept this. They both love Elena even the witch is sure Stefan would deny it because of what happened with Damon. But they both do and they won't be able to let the doppelganger go.

Nobody wants to know how Bonnie feels about the whole my-best-friend-isn't-my best-friend-anymore thing but she's hurting, too. Of course. Elena was like a sister to her. They shared everything. When Bonnie thinks of her past, Elena was always with her when the witch had a happy moment, she was with her when she was sad, crying over boys. Elena has always been there for her when she needed someone. But the one time Elena would have needed Bonnie the most, the witch wasn't there. Bonnie was too selfish with her own pain about Jeremys death that she forgot about her sister. She should have been there for Elena. They should have cried together about their loss and then helped each other to get out of the bed, to move on with their lives. But back then Bonnie couldn't think of Elena, all she could think about was herself and now she hates herself for that. Because she wasn't there for her best friend, Elena was alone with her pain. Because she wasn't there to hold her sister, Elena broke down. And because she's a bad and selfish person, she lost her best friend. The person who looks like Elena is still alive but her best friend is dead.


	5. Chapter 5

„Turn up the music, hybrid.", Elena screams to be heard over the music. Immediately the tune is turned up and Elena sings the refrain of 'Hey now' by Martin Solveig.

_Hey now, hey now  
I haven't had a good laugh for a day now  
You know you're down, let's do this right now  
Hey now, hey now  
Up top, we're the kings of the playground  
Hey now, hey now  
You know you're down, let's do this right now_

Let's.. right now  
Wait!  
Let's do this right now 

Elena sinks her teeth in the flesh of the womans neck in her arms and drinks hungrily. When she was still the 'good' vampire, who even tried Stefans' bunnie-diet and when that doesn't work drank from blood bags, she's never been drunk by blood. She's just had enough blood to survive but she's never experienced the feeling when she drinks the whole blood, the whole life of a human. But she likes it. It gives her the feeling of being powerful. Of course she won't be able to survive an attack of an older vampire, who drinks as much as her right now, but someone like Stefan, even though, he's older wouldn't be a problem to defeat.

„Let's do this right now!", Elena screams, letting go of the dead body in her arms. A giggle escapes her lips and she sinks her teeth in the neck of a young man standing not far from her. He doesn't try to defeat her because Klaus has compelled all the people in the hotel room to be quiet and do whatever they're asked to do. So, he just stares straight ahead while his life power vanishes.

Elena has to defeat a grin, it's just so easy.

„Let's play a game!", Elena says to the four people who are the last ones alive and picks up the game 'Twister', which she has seen lying in a corner.

„This is what it feels like.", Elena murmus to the next song, which is now playing and twists the plastic arrow of the game.

„Human 1.", Elena says pointing at a brunette in her age,"left foot."

The girl immediately stretches her left foot toward Elena, who grabs it and bites hastily in it.

„Human 2. Right arm.", Elena instructs and sinks her vampire teeth in the arm of an old man.

The blood of young people is definitely more tasty than of old ones but it's still blood. And Elena doesn't care of whom the blood she drinks is. Blood is blood.

This game goes on and on until Elena and Klaus are the only 'people' alive.

„That was fun. Don't you agree, wolfie?"

Klaus grits his teeth and shoots Elena an angry glare. She raises her brows looking at him innocently. „What?"

„Don't ever call me like that again.", Klaus growls before calling Sarah to clean up. The blonde vampire appears just a few seconds later, not wanting to piss either the hybrid or the emotionless vampire off by making them wait.

„What? You mean wolfie?", Elena asks not realizing that Klaus' anger is rising. „I think it's cute.", she adds and smirks.

„C'mon Sarah. Wolfie can clean up himself, we girls should go shopp..", Klaus' hands are on Elenas'

neck before she can finish her sentence.

„DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!"

The first time after her break down because of her brothers' death, there is an emotion in Elenas' eyes. Fear.

The next second Elena is thrown against the bright blue painted wall of the hotel room. Pain floods through her whole body but thanks to her vampire-super-heal-power she recovers within a second and is on her feet. A growl escapes her lips and she throws herself at Klaus; at least that was her plan but the hybrid has 1000 years ahead of her and has seen that coming. Before Elena even can make the first step he's gone one step to the left. Not able to stop in time, Elena rushes against the opposite wall of the hotel room. Again she's immediately on her feet and ducks, ready to run toward him a second time but before she can put her plan into action, she's pressed on the floor. Elena flails around, throwing her head to the left and to the right and trying to hit Klaus with hands and feet; but without success. Klaus just tightens his grip on her and leans over to whisper in her ear, „Don't ever call me like that again, got it, love?"

Elena exhales her breeth and hastily nods her head, the fear still in her eyes. When Klaus loses his grip on her, she immediately jumps up and straightens her black dress. She shoots an angry glance at him which probably would have made lots of people fainting, and motions Sarah, who has watched the scene in front of her with wide eyes, to follow her out of the hotel room.

„Don't you think he has overreacted?", Elena asks Sarah when she's sure Klaus can't here them anymore. The blonde has definitely to fight her own fight to answere this question, she's scared of both of them and if she picks one side, she'll probably get killed.

Elena, realizing what takes the baby vampire so long to answere, rolls her eyes. „I won't tell him."

But Sarah doesn't seem to be convinced and keeps staring on her feet while walking.

„You can trust me.", Elena says in a tone she knows seems to be veeeery trustworthy. It had helped her many times in the past and it had ALWAYS worked. It had convinced Stefan, Damon, Caroline,

Bonnie, her brother... everyone. When she has talked everyone listened to her and automatically belived her.

As expected Sarah slowly nods her head and looks at the brunette next to her. „You wanna know what I think? I think he's an ass who is too convinced of himself."

It's the tone in which she says it what brings Elena to laugh-frustration.

„You're so right by that.", Elena linksher arms with the blonde and together they enter the mall.

They've manipulated everyone to leave so they could be alone and it had seemed like Sarah enjoyed the power of compulsion. They've spent two hours trying on several clothes, shoes... Now they're sitting at a cafe taking their drinks of a man, who they've manipulated to make them the drinks.

„Wait, something's missing.", Elena says smirking, taking the drink out of Sarahs hand. „Wrist.", Elena instructs the man, who immediately stretches his hand towards Elena. She bites into his wrist and lets the blood drip into Sarahs' and her drink.

„Thank you."

A loud sound is heared as Elena snaps the mans' neck and he sinks onto the floor.

Sarah swallows heavily and takes her drink, which Elena stretches toward her.

„Wher...where are you from?", Sarah says, not standing the idea of sitting in silence next to a murderer any longer.

„Somewhere."

Sarah shakily breathes in and keeps her gaze on her drink. „Is it just you a..and...and Klaus?"

„Everyone else is dead.", Elena answeres with a shrug and empties her drink. „C'mon.". she jumps of her seat causing Sarah to empty her drink as well and follow the brunette.

„What about this?", Elena steps out of the cabin and spins around.

„It looks good but you should try it in an other color... maybe red. Red's definitely your color. I mean your eyes and your hair... they seem to scream „red"... they fit perfectly with red...yes you should try it in red..", Sarah murmurs causing Elena to look at her with raised brows but she soon shrugs and picks the same dress in red and vanishes in the cabin again.

„You know, you could just take all the dresses here.", Sarah suggests even though her old self screams at her that this is no where to be okay, but she's gotten impatient; Elena has been trying on different clothes for three hours and Sarah hasn't had anything to do besides standing out of the cabin.

„I'm sorry? Is my presence boring you?", Elena asks after not missing the impatient tone in which Sarah has spoken.

„No no. That's not what I wanted to say."

„But what you thought"

„I...I...didn't mea...mean to."

„Of course you didn't.", Elena says with a small smile on her lips and steps out of the cabin what feels like the thousand' time. „So, what do you think?"

„As I said, red's definitely your color. You look amazing.", Sarah quickly says not wanting to piss of the vampire because who knows what will happen then. She doesn't want to find out.

„I don't agree. I mean just look at her haircut", a familiar voice (to Elena) says, causing both, Elena and Sarah to turn around.

„What the hell are YOU doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

„_What the hell are YOU doing here?"_

Sarah turns around, shocked by Elenas' unbelieving tone because usually there aren't emotions in her voice, and her jaw immediately drops. Standing in front of her is the exact copy of Elena.

There are only two visible differences between them; their hair. While Elena has shorter and just light curly hair with a lila strand of hair, her „doppelgänger" has her hair completely curly and a bit longer than Elenas.

The other difference is their taste in fashion. While Elena usually wears something colored, Katherine is completely dressed in black. Black shirt, black jacket, black jeans, black heels.

Elenas' copy smirks at Elenas' words and licks her lips. „Did you miss me?"

„Not really.", Elena shrugs and looks at an other dress, murmuring if she should try it on. „The last time we've seen you, you killed my brother. So, no I didn't miss you.", Elena adds without looking away from the dress.

Elenas doppelgänger looks confused and frowns, but just for a second, then her smirks's back.

„You turned it off, didn't you?"

Again, Elena shrugs and then she vanishes in the changing room, trying on the dress she has looked at a moment before.

„What.", an annoyed doppelgänger says, feeling the curious glare of Sarah.

She blushes a little bit, being caught by staring. „You look exactely like Elena." Sarah has meant the words to be a question, why she looks like the brunette in the changing room, but it came out as an statement.

The brunette rolls her eyes at Sarah. „Call me Katherine."

„Katherine...", Sarah repeats slowly, remembering having heard this name being mentioned before. Klaus has said something like Elena acts very much like her doppelgänger and Elena has shouted at him that she's nothing like Katherine and stormed out of the hotel room. At this point Sarah was left very confused. Doppelgänger? Who is Katherine? But she hasn't thought about this again and now this so called 'doppelgänger' is standing in front of her.

Katherine sighs and turns around to face Sarah. „Yes, Katherine. You've heard of me?" Sarah nods. „Good." and with that Katherine's gone.

„She's gone? Good. This little bitch really gets on my nerves.", Elena says as she leaves the changing room, wearing the black dress she has picked to try on before. „Let's go."

„Where are we going?", Sarah asks as the two vampires exit the shopping mall. Being quiet and ignoring her curiousity has never been one of Sarahs' strenghts.

„Somewhere.", Elena answeres with a smirk, leaving Sarah as smart as she has been before.

'Somewhere' turns out to be an other country. Six hours before they've left the mall and went to their hotel room where an annoyed Klaus waited for them. He told them they have to say him where they went, blablabla and acted completely father-like. While Sarah has looked down at her feet, ashamed, Elena has laughed and told the hybrid that he should go to hell. He didn't take that very well and after nearly biting Elena, he left. Elena couldn't stop laughing and when she finally managed to they were already on the plane to Austria.

And now they're here, sittin in their hotel room in Innsbruck.

„I need you to do something for me.", this words pull Sarah out of her thoughts about her family who were probably sick of worry. T'hey haven't heard from her since she was on the plane where she was turned.

„We're here to have fun and I say we're going skiing. So, you'll go buy skiing suits for the two of you. I'll meet you here in an hour."

After Sarah has left the hotel room, Elena lays down on her bed and grabs her phone.

„Hello?", a sleepy voice answeres after the fourth ring.

„Caroline.", Elena says not showing any emotions in her voice.

„Elena? Oh my god are you okay? Where are you? Please tell me you turned it back on. I'll get you wherever you are. Where are you?" Elena rolls her eyes at the phone, even though Caroline can't see it.

„Why should I turn it back on?", Elena says with a small laugh, ignoring Carolines questions and destroying all the hopes of her friend.

„What do you want?" Suddenly the blonde doesn't seem to want to talk anymore.

„Just wanted to tell you that your little lapdog is probably on his way back to you."

Caroline growls. „Good night Elena." Then the line is dead.

Elena giggles and turns on the music. Not knowing what to do and bored, Elena decides to sleep since she hasn't slept for nearls 48 hours and closes her eyes.

Elena wakes up by hearing someone step inside the hotel room

„That took you lo", Elena shuts up when she sees it isn't Sarah who has just entered the hotel room. In one second she is out of bed and presses the other person against a wall. But the other vampire is older and with that stronger and Elena is soon lying on the floor.

„You didn't mean to leave me out of the fun, did you?"

In response Elena growls and tries to get out off the grip of the vampire but without success. Elena lies back and lets out an annoyed sigh, glaring at the other vampire.

Even though the other vampire is stronger than her, she makes a mistake and loses the grip on Elena,just a little bit but it's enough and Elena throws the vampire off of her.

The two vampires are standing face to face, both ready to fight, when Sarah chooses to return.

„K..Katherine?", Sarah stammers, taking in the sight in front of her.

Katherine gives up her fighting stance and smiles at the blonde vampire. „You better have a skiing suit for me as well."

„Äh...äh..", Sarah stummers obviously not knowing how to handle this situation and frightened by Katherine.

Elena steps next to Sarah taking the shopping bags from the vampire. „Who says you're coming with us?"

„Hmm, I?", Katherine answeres sarcastically and sits down on Elenas bed.

„I've bought three skiing suits.", Sarah says quietly, „For the case you don't like the one i picked for you." The second part of her sentence directed to Elena.

„Fine.", and with that Elena vanishes into the bathroom, the black-blue skiing suit in her hand.

„Stupid, little bitch..", Elena murmus while changing clothes and when she exits the bathroom the other two vampires are already changed, too.

Katherine wears a complete black skiing suit, „_wow who would have thought that",_ Elena thinks sarcastically, and Sarah is dressed in bright blue, which matches her eyes perfectly.

„Let's go."

Three hours later, the three of them are taking a break at a cabin. They aren't exhausted, thanks to their undead-state, but they've decided to take a 'lunch'. There are already about twenty bodies lying on the floor and the rest of the skii fans are compelled to sit around and shut up. 

„I didn't think, you can actually be fun.", Katherine says to Elena dropping a now dead woman to the floor.

„Then I guess I have to thank you for killing my brother. It brought out the real me.", Elena smirks, dropping a human to the floor as well.

„I like the 'real you'. The old one was boring as hell."

„I know what you mean. I'm so happy this side of me is gone."

**Back in Mystic Falls**

„I know where she is.", Damon shouts excitedly, storming in Stefans room, having the first time since Elena has gone, a small smile on his lips.

„She's in Austria. Yesterday there were found about thirty dead bodies in a skiing cabin.", Damon says handing Stefan a newspaper article.

Stefan quickly reads over the article and hands it back to his brother. „You don't know if it's her."

„Stefan, I know that it's her. I just know it. I have this feeling."

„Yeah and you've had this feeling the last, what 40 times?, you've seen an article like this and then run off to get her back only to come home with empty hands. I won't let you do this again and watch you suffering like that."

„Stefan, it is her. I know...", Damon is immediately shut off by his brother.

„No you'll stay here. It isn't her, Damon. She's gone and she won't come back. You have to let her go"

„How can you say that?", Damon shouts at Stefan jumping up his brothers bed. „I can't let her go! I will never give up on her! You have to understand that, don't you! You have to understand me! You love her, too."

„Yes I love her too Damon but I'm not in love with her anymore. And the faster you unfall for her the better and healthier it is for you."

„How can you even suggest this? Unfall for her? I. Will. Never. Unfall. For. Her. I will always love her, Stefan."

„I won't watch you suffering anymore, Damon. You're my brother and I love you, that's why I'm telling you this. You have to let her go."

„How can you say this? How could you let her go? How could you unfall for her? It's not possible for me, brother. See ya.", Damon turns to leave but Stefans grip on his arm causes him to turn around.

„Where are you going, Damon?"

„Getting my girl. What does it look like.", Damon answeres in a 'duh' tone and rolls his eyes.

„She's not your girl!", Stefan shouts, „Your girl, the girl we both fell in love with died together with her brother. Left is only an other Katherine."

„She is not Katherine.", Damon growls under clenched teeth.

„But she's not Elena either.", Stefan tries to convince his brother.

„Deep inside there is the girl I feel in love with and will love for the rest of my life. And I will fight for her with all I have. Now let me go."

„I'm sorry, Damon.", before Damon can find out what Stefan means with this words he feels pain on his back. Vervain. He looks at his brother with hatred eyes and sinks to the floor. His last thought is _I will get you back, Elena. I promise._ Then everything gets black.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Awww omg you have no idea how happy I was to read the review! It was my first review and it really means a lot! Thank you so much! :)**

Damon Salvatore wakes up, tied to a chair in the Salvatore cellar. He slowly opens his eyes, still feeling dizzy because of the vervain; it has not entirely left his body. Damon clenches his teeth together, to stop a growl escaping his lips, and takes in his suroundings. The cellar looks the same as it did the last time he's been in there, but the vervain has become less; much less. Damon supresses the urgue to cough and sighs instead. „Why?", Damon's throat is dry and it's hard to speak.

Having heard the quiet word, Stefan steps in front of his brother. „I can't watch you suffering like that again, Damon, and probably turning off your humanity."

Damon wants to shout at his brother but nothing but a cough comes out of his mouth. He's too weak to speak, he needs blood to recover and it seems like Stefan wants Damon to feel, physically, better because he stretches a blood bag in front of Damon, who immediately takes it.

Damon feels the blood flooding down his throat and closes his eyes at the feeling. It's nothing compared to fresh, warm human blood but it's blood and right now Damon would even drink from a bunny-like his brother.

When the blood bag's empty - much to Damons frustration - Damon opens his eyes and growls; Stefan is gone.

Angrily, Damon leans back in the chair and shoots a killing glare at the door of his 'prison'.

**Austria**

„Plans for today, 'Lena?"

The two Petrova doppelgängers are lying lazily on Elenas bed, painting the others nails. It's been two days since they've been skiing and since then the doppelgängers have been stuck together the whole time. They've found out that they have pretty much in common since Elena's turned it off.

„Nope.", Elena answeres popping the 'p'.

„We'll go to a party.", Katherine pronounces and hopps out of the bed, walking over to Elenas' wardrobe and pulls out two black dresses. Katherine looks at them and throws one toward Elena, she keeps the other one and vanishes into the bathroom.

Elena rolls her eyes and looks at the dress Katherine has picked for her. She remembers buying it in Italy and it is definitely beautiful, so, Elena just shrugs and puts it on.

„I knew it had a reason why I picked this.", Katherine says, smirking as she exits the bathroom, being dressed in black herself. „But we have to do something about your hair.", she adds.

„What's wrong with my hair?", Elena asks annoyed and re-freshes her make-up. More kayal, eye-liner, and much more mascara.

„It looks horrible.", the other doppelgänger answeres in a 'duh' tone and grabs the mascara from Elena.

„Not as horrible as yours."

Katherine rolls her eyes and calls out for Sarah.

„Miss Katherine?", Sarah enters the room and looks between the Petrovas'.

„Hair.", Katherine instructs and points at Elena.

Two hours later, Katherine and Elena are being invited by the owner of the house and the one who is throwing this party. They smirk at each other and enter the house.

As they make their way through the hall way, towards the garden where the 'main' party is taking place, lots of stares and open mouths follow them. They've been taking their time to look the way they do now. While Sarah has done Elenas hair, which looks just amazing right now, Katherine has done hers herself, not wanting to let anyone near her hair. They've put on much make-up, but not too much to look slutty. They're both wearing similiar short black dresses and shoes with long heels. They look hot. And they know it.

As they exit the warmth of the house and enter the garden, they share a knowing look and smirk. They split, Katherine makes her way toward a group of boys, smiling at them seductively, within a second she has twist them around her finger, and Elena strips down her dress and jumps, using her old knowledge of cheerleading, only wearing underwear and heels, into the pool.

The majority of the men are cheering and some even jump after Elena into the pool and the vampire is soon surrounded by teenagers. She grins and throws her wet hair behind her shoulder. She licks her lips what earns her hungry gazes of the guys and leans against the pool wall. „Somebody wanna rip this wet underwear off of me?", she asks innocently. She soon feels a hand grabbing her ass and she looks at the belonger of the arm seductively. He grins and pulls her closer to him, causing the other boys to shoot him angry glares. „Let's go somewhere else." He says winking at her.

In response Elena licks her lips again, very slowly, and smirks. „That sounds..." She pretends to think about her words and finally adds, leaning toward him,"very compelling. Lead the way."

His eyes seem to pop out of his head and a hungry look crosses his face. _He's hot_, Elena thinks, smiling inside, and grabs his outstreched hand.

He leads her into the house, ignoring all the jealous stares, and towards a room upstairs. After shutting the door behind them, Elena feels his lips on hers. She lets him have his fun and answeres to his kisses. She feels his right hand twirled in her hair and his left hand slowly slips down from her back to her ass. Elena leans into the kiss and intertwines her fingers behind his neck. She kinda enjoys the kissing but it soon gets boring. Elena breaks the connection with their lips and throws him to the floor, soon followed by herself. She sits on his lap and leans down to kiss him again. He immediately deepens the kiss and opens his mouth to allow Elena entrace. When Elena leaves his lips and moves on to his collar bone, his neck, he groans and turns them around so Elena lies under him. He starts unbottening his shirt, since Elena's already just in underwear, but he's soon stopped by feeling a sharp pain in his neck. Just when he's about to scream, big brown doe eyes are staring at him, causing him to shut up. Everything what he was about to do or say just pops out of his mind like it has never been there and leaves just an emptiness. So, when he feels the teeth in his neck again he doesn't do anything but stare straight ahead. Elena smiles, it's just so easy. When she has found out about vampires, she has been afread and would have prefered to die instead of turning herself and now she's here, not ever wanting to give the immortality back. Elena smiles while the sweet warm liquid is flooding down her throat, feeling how the life leaves the boys body. He slowly begins slumping down and Elena lets go of him, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the blood and licks her lips.

Elena stands up, a small smile on her lips, and lifts the dead body onto the bed. Then, she goes into the bathroom checking her hair and make-up and afterwards she leaves the room. Curious stares and giggles are greeting her and with a wink she motions for them to be quiet and points toward the door. Immediately the few people who are standing there burst out laughing and Elena swings with her hips as she walks downstairs and to the garden.

„Hey there you are."

Elena turns around to face Katherine, who has a smirk on her lips and winks-giving away that she knows what Elena has been doing.

„Scared that I've left you behind, Kat?"

„If someone should be scared of being left behind that would be you.", Katherine says with a grin and stretches a bottle of whiski toward Elena, who grabs it and immediately takes a long swig.

„What have you been doing?"

„The same as you, I guess.", Katherine winks.

„C'mon!", Elena suddenly shouts and grabs Katherines hand, dragging her along with her. „I wanna dance."

And they dance, swinging their hips to the beat of the music. Elena throws her hands in the air as she sings along with the lyrics and slowly kneels down like a sneak, and then back up, leaning against some guy. He has his hands on her waist and she rubs her hips at him seductively. Then Elena turns around, her mouth pressing on his neck, causing the guy to moan. Without looking up, Elena hears Katherine compelling him to be quiet, then she is behind the guy while Elena is in front of him. Elena looks at Katherine and then they both bite into his neck. He gives a sound of lust from him but besides that remains quiet as he has been told to. His blood is warm and sweet with a hint of alcohol, what makes it even more tasty. Elena and Katherine stop at the same time, smirking at each other and release the boy. He stumbles but manages to go as Elena has instructed him to do.

Katherine has gone somewhere else with one human on each of her sides and Elena is now sitting at the pool, a beer in her hand., having her own company as well.

„What is a beautiful girl like you doing in Innsbruck?", some student is coming behind her.

Elena rolls her eyes but still looks seductively at him from under her lashes. „What do you think?"

„Hm, model? Actress?"

Elena laughs and lets herself slowly slide into the warm water of the pool. A few seconds later strong arms are around her waist and she looks up at dark green eyes.

„You didn't answere my question." He brings her head toward him, their lips just a few inches apart from touching.

Elena leans to his ear and slowly whispers,"I'm a vampire. But shh don't tell.", putting a finger over his lips while saying 'shh'.

He laughs and kisses her finger, then he puts her toward him and lowers his lips onto hers, all in a matter of a second. Elena responds to his lips feverly and puts her legs around his waist, causing him to groan. The kiss immediately gets more wildly and Elena has to put all her strenght in it to not rip his clothes off of him right now. Elena forces herself to pull back and instantly climbes out of the pool.

She makes her way toward the opposite side of the house, where no light was. „You coming?", she shouts over her shoulder and moves on not looking if he's following her.

Elena stops when she's in the shadowes hidden from every curious stare. She has her back towards him when she hears steps. She smiles but doesn't turn around. „Took you lo..."

The next moment she feels a sharp pain as a stake enters her heart. Her last thought is _I'm so sorry _and a tear escapes her eye, then she falls to the ground.


End file.
